Magical Revalations
by Solaris Sky
Summary: In this new chapter of the W.i.t.c.h. girls' adventures, what will they do when they find a new friend and team member?...but this team member isn't one they had expected!
1. Chapter 1

Magical Revelations

**Chapter 1: are we alone?**

(A/N: alright all you W.i.t.c.h. lovers this is a fanfic about them but there are going to be some unusual ideas here so bear with me please. I hope you will add constructive criticism but please no flames, if you don't like it then I suggest you read another fanfic. Anyway please enjoy)

Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h. (although I wish I did) but my ideas are my own and aren't taken from any one else.

A brilliant white light surrounded him, he felt as if he were floating in water yet at the same time on the ground. He felt a cool breeze from a wind but an intense heat from an invisible flame. He had no idea what was going on, he looked round the infinite white…nothing, nothing was in this endless blankness, not even sound. He drew a breath but sucked in nothing, he yelled out loud but made no sound, he ran as fast as he could but made no progress anywhere, finally he knelt on the non-existent floor, defeated. He wept but no tears fell, there was no hope anymore, he was stuck in this infinite desolation. Suddenly it began to darken and five bright lights appeared around him, he stared at them in wonder, they were beautiful and each had a symbol in the middle, swirling lines and circles. A bright pink one neared him then entered his body, instantly he felt rejuvenated. An aqua light passed into him next and the tears he had been prevented from weeping flowed from his eyes. A flame red orb entered him and he felt a new determination like nothing he had felt before pass through him. Next came a green light, which gave him a strength he never knew he had, and finally a silver glare entered his body and the air he had been starved of rushed back into his lungs. Amazed he slowly stood up, looking around the now black area, he took a step forward… and was blinded by a flash of brilliant gold light. Yelling aloud with his newfound voice he was engulfed by the light…

And sat up in the car screaming his head off.

"SOL! SOL!" his father yelled silencing the screaming teen who sat breathing heavily, eyes wide. His father shook his head "Jesus son! You had me terrified there for a moment, what was that all about?" he asked

"I have no idea dad but…damn that was scary," he answered, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. After a few moments of silence Sol noticed they were driving over a bridge passing under a sign saying WELCOME TO HEATHERFIELD lit up by small spotlights in the gloom of the night. "I take it that we're almost there then huh?" Sol asked his father quietly; his response was a nod and "mm hmm" confirming grunt. Sol sighed and looked back out the window, his reflection stared back at him. His eyes, their naturally unnatural reddish gold, like a sunset, bored straight back into him, his long fringe of dark hair flopping in front of his face looking almost a dark purple in its current lighting. The back of his hair jutted out at the base of his neck no matter what he did with it, fortunately right now it was clinging to the curve of his neck rather than a messy tuft.

Half an hour later Sol and his father had pulled up outside the house they had bought a few weeks ago, it was a detached plain and simple three bedroom house along a fairly quiet street although that might have something to do with the fact that it was 2o'clock in the morning. Sol climbed out of the car as his father turned off the engine and popped the boot open, as his father walked around to the back of the car Sol scanned over him as he often did to people. His father had once been an almost champion kick boxer but was beaten one day in his prime by some new kid called Joe Jenkins, after that his career had plummeted but he allowed Sol to take up kickboxing himself with his father as his teacher. However even with the kickboxing Sol hadn't felt like it was enough, he had taken up two forms of martial arts as well, one focused on unarmed combat while the other style allowed him to wield almost any weapon he could lay his hands on. He had also taken up gymnastics after school and athletics, if and whenever he got a chance to relax and watch TV or use his computer it was a well earned privilege that didn't come very often. He always felt like he needed to go one step further to prove something to his father.

"Sol are you going to stand there or are you going to help me bring this stuff in?" his father asked snapping Sol out of his trance.

"Yeah sorry dad," he answered, "I'll be right there." He turned back to the car and pulled out of the boot two bags, one full of clothes the other clanking around with the sound of metal and wood. This second bag contained his weapon collection, which he was quite proud of, he shrugged the bags onto his shoulders and trudged up the stairs to their new abode. After about another half hour they had successfully separated their individual bags and moved them up to their rooms, Sol left his lying on the floor then walked over to the bed, removing his top, trousers and socks, finally collapsing onto the springy mattress. He shuffled up to the pillow and pulled the cover over himself, going to sleep almost as soon as his hand hit the mattress, after all he had had a long day and in just four and a half hours he had to wake up for his first day at his new school.

At 7:30 a pair of sunset coloured eyes flickered open. Groaning, Sol clambered off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water, ten minutes later and feeling greatly refreshed he walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. As he was just about to pull on his school uniform he remembered that his new school did not have a uniform so he could wear whatever he wanted. Grinning at this he dropped the boring grey trousers he was holding and reached for a pair of his favourite jeans, a black t-shirt with a red cross on the front and his denim jacket which he wore whenever he went out no matter what the weather. Another virtually permanent accessory he pulled on was his pair of fingerless gloves, both of them were black but the left one had two golden bars crossing on the back of his hand whilst the right one had two silvery grey bars in the same cross. Slowly, Sol trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen, snatching a piece of toast out of the toaster he proceeded to make breakfast.

From the table Sol's father looked over at him then to the clock on the wall and finally back to Sol.

"Sol? Aren't you supposed to be in school in 10 minutes?" he asked calmly. Sol froze at these words and his head turned to the left to see the clock. It read 7:45.

"Ooohhhhhh crap!" he mumbled, then bolted out the kitchen and back upstairs. He snatched up his backpack and opened his travel bags, withdrawing two metal objects, he stuffed one in his bag and hesitated with the second but decided that he didn't have time for a debate with himself and chucked it in as well. He then ran back dowstairs, slipped on his Converse Allstars, grabbed the piece of toast he had left and, after making a hurried and mumbled farewell to his father, shot out the door. His father chuckled and went back to reading the newspaper.

It was a good thing he had memorised the map for Heather field, Sol realised as he sprinted down the street, other wise he would have never got to school in time. As he turned an corner and raced into the traffic, dodging and weaving cars, he started to remember about why he and his father had moved here. They had always lived in England, in a detached house not far from London, just him and his father. Sol had never know his mother but apparently he had been named by her and also inherited the colour of his eyes from her. Still one day when Sol had just got home from school his father announced that they would be moving and that he had already chosen a house, Sol hadn't asked too many questions as it was his nature not to try and understand other peoples decisions by pestering them. In one month all their things, including the car, had been flown to America leaving Sol and his father to bring the last things over with them. Sol decided to stop reminiscing here as he had to spring backward to avoid a speeding car.

Nine minutes later Sol was sprinting through the gates of his new school, under a sign reading **Sheffield Institute, **and into the school building. He ran down the hallway, dodging several people messing around in their lockers and was about to turn a corner until he charged right into somebody coming the other way. Sol really couldn't believe his luck, he was late to school on his first day and had already managed to knock someone over, 20 seconds after having entered the premises, still he couldn't go back and change mistakes, all he could do was to at least try to lessen their impact. His instinct from gymnastics took over as he grabbed the person falling beside him. He then swivelled round so he was falling on his back and placed his right hand out to the ground, managing to catch himself and victim in one quick move, his right leg fully extended to balance him while his left was bent up underneath the person to keep them from landing on their butt. He slowly stood up

"Sorry about that," he apologised as he helped the person up, he now noticed that it was a girl _"not just any girl,"_ he thought _"a beautiful girl."_ She may not have been supermodel material or even as pretty as some of the other girls in the school but she had an aura surrounding her that just felt comfortably beautiful. She had on a pair of baggy grey jeans and a pink jacket on over a grey top, there was also a strangely demented looking backpack on her back in the shape of a frog. Her flaming red hair was just brushing her shoulders and her hazel eyes seemed to show the innocence of a normal teenage girl, but as he looked deeper he could see something else in there, a fiery determination and something else, un-describable that told Sol this girl could definitely look after herself. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he finished

"No it's alright it's my fault," she replied a smile and a blush growing on her face at the same time, her eyes staring into Sols strange irises. "You're new here right? The student who moved here from England?" she asked. Sol nodded both times

"Yeah that's me," he acknowledged in his best British accent causing the girl to giggle and him, smile.

"Well in that case you can have me as your unofficial tour guide for the day," she announced. Sol's grin widened at this

"Sure okay then thanks, my name Sol" he told her. The girl's smile lit up her face

"Well Sol welcome to the Sheffield Institute my Name's Will Vandom

**(well there you have the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!)**


	2. sorry no chapter

Hello all my readers!

I am truly sorry that I have to put this up here but I am afraid I could not finish either the fifth chapter of A Hope Reborn or the second in Magical Revelations. I did try my hardest and am almost done but now I am going on holiday for three weeks (current date is July 24th).

When I come back I aim to have both chapters up within a few days (return date is August 15th) again I apologize for the inconvenience to some of you and hope you will forgive me. I will delete this submission when I post the chapters and put them in their place so please keep checking after a few weeks, who knows maybe I'll find a way to finish them abroad.

Well this is goodbye for now and thanks again all my readers and reviewers. BYE!


End file.
